TMNT Origins: The Tale of Asami
by Leofan221
Summary: This is the story of a seemingly ordinary girl that winds up a biological sister to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Her name is Asami, and she is 15 years old when her life changes forever.
1. Captured, changed, and saved

**HOPE YA ENJOY! AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Chapter one: Captured, changed, and saved.

I run and run, my strange pursuers right behind me. They wear all black, and fight extremely well. I turn into a back alley, hoping I had alluded them, but luck was not on my side. There are more of my adversaries in this alley, like they already knew that I would turn there. I flipped over them, and caught the fire escape. I thought that I was home free, but the ninjas weren't going to give up that easily. They shot darts at me, some of which lodged in my arm. "Ow! Watch it, will ya? -AAHH!"One of them pulled out a remote, and pressed a button, causing a major electric shock to course through my body. I felt my consciousness get drained out of my body, and my hand slipping from the fire escape. Just as I fell, I was caught and gently placed on the ground. "Now, you just sit right there, miss. I'll be right back. Do not move."a very kind, intelligent, and caring voice said. I caught a glimpse of a shell or something as the man turned and dealt out punishment to the ninjas like they already knew them, and they weren't friendly with each other. I was so focused on watching the battle that I didn't notice the ninja sneaking up behind me. He shot me with a dart of sedative, and then he shot one of my rescuers in the back. He collapsed almost instantly, and was carried off by another ninja. I was in the same position. I was chained to the wall half-sitting, half-kneeling and the chains didn't let me lie down, or move a lot at all. I couldn't see the man that had been taken as well anywhere. That was pretty good I guess. I could only hope that he had escaped, and was on his way back with reinforcements to get me out of here. My happy thoughts were interrupted as a tall man in a black overcoat and dark sunglasses entered and walked over.

"Asami, do you know who I am?"

"No. should I?"

"Not yet. You can call me Bishop. Agent Bishop."

"Alright, Agent Bishop, what do you want with me?"

"Oh, I just want to run some tests on you. You have very special DNA, Asami."

"But I'm not a mutant. You can see that. I'm just a regular teenage girl, so what do you think is so special about my DNA?" The only response I got was a false smile and chuckle from Mr. Creepy. He pulled a syringe off a tray he had brought in. I tried not to shrink away, but the temptation was strong. I only allowed my eyes to get big and kinda scared looking. The needle punctured my arm and he injected a substance that looked like lemon juice. It hurt my arm, but I didn't feel myself mutating into anything. My eyes got heavy and I realized that he had given me a sedative as well as Lord knows what other chemicals. I couldn't stop the sleep that took over and darkness claimed me. When I woke up, I was on a table in a lab, tied securely down with belts. There were weird machines above me that held syringes, laser pointers, knives, and all sorts of stuff that I didn't want poking me. The voice of my captor sounded through loudspeakers in the wall. "Alright, let's begin with Test A. Commence." With that, the machines whirred to life, coming down and started preparing my arm for another injection. A robot arm with a syringe came near my arm. I closed my eyes as I felt the injection entering my blood stream. It seemed to burned every molecule of my body and reconstruct them in a blazing fire pit. I lost consciousness during the effect of the chemical. I woke up in my cell, my body now feeling like hot coals. I distantly heard shouts and a scuffle, and silence. I gulped, wondering what was doing on out there. _What if it's Agent Bishop? Has he come to run more tests? Ow, why does everything ache this bad? And why do I feel so fuzzy? Probably … don't … wanna … know … _My thought, my mind slipping into the dark. Just before I completely submerged, I heard my cell door open. I was powerless to stop whatever was about to happen. I thought for sure that I was a goner, and that's the last thought I had before my body went limp, and everything went black.


	2. The Hamato Family, plus one

**PLEASE ENJOY! :)**

**~LEOFAN221 **

Chapter two: The Hamato Family, plus one

_I float in a warm pool, near the bottom. My legs barely respond to my body's command to kick off of the bottom of the pool. I start rising, very, very slowly. I hear voices outside of the pool, talking about me. One sounds intelligent, and full of caring. The other sounds gruff, a bit harsh, yet full of compassion. "Is she gonna be OK, Don?"_

"_Well, I patched her up as best I could with the things I had to work with, Raph, so I just don't kno-whoa! Look at her!"I am getting nearer to the surface as they speak, and by the time that last sentence was said, I was about to burst through the surface. _

"_What the shell is going on?! She's-she's-"The gruff voice said, just as I surfaced._

I sat up, gasping, to the shocked expressions of two men. I fought the urge to rub my eyes as I took a close look at them. They wore masks, one purple, one red. Their skin was green, and they had plastrons, and shells, and three fingers. I had to seriously refrain from screaming. Seriously, I was this close to running screaming from the room. I wanted to curl up, but I had another mini panic attack as I saw my arms and legs. They were literally glowing a sick yellowish-green! The pain started again, but this time, with the glowing and all, it was a thousand times freakier. I fell back into the pit of sleep, letting the pain take care of itself.

~Don's POV~

I wrap bandages around our guest's wounds, after cleaning them as best I can. I was staying with her to monitor her condition when her skin started glowing a yellowish-green and she started moaning as if in extreme pain. Her body started changing and the glow intensified just as she woke up. She looked like she was going to either scream or puke. She passed out from the strain, or exhaustion. It was difficult to tell. She woke up a hour or two later, groaning.

~Asami's POV~

When I wake one of the weird men is still there, the one with the purple mask, standing at a distance. He walked slowly over, talking in a calming voice, as if he was trying to calm a scared, and cornered animal. "Miss? I need to take your temperature, alright. I swear that that's all I'm going to do, OK? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He said those words with such conviction I couldn't help but believe him. He was true to his word: he only stuck a thermometer in my mouth. While the thermometer was in my mouth, he was preparing a bag of liquid with a tube coming out of it: an IV bag. He explained that he would need to stick the needle at the end of the tube into my arm, which didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. I sat up and looked around. The room looked like a cross between a hospital room and a lab, which stirred unpleasant memories to the front of my mind. The needles, the knives, the lasers, all this I wanted to forget, but I could never be free of the memories. My thoughts were interrupted as another of the men came in, this one wearing an orange mask. "Hey, Don, it's breakfast time. Oh, your awake. That's awesome miss … what's your name again?"His voice reminded me of a surfer, though I could tell he wasn't. I chuckled at the way his enthusiasm in.

"Asami, and you are?"Instead of orange replying, purple did. "My name is Donatello, but you can just call me Don. And that is Michelangelo, but just call him Mikey. We all do. Now, are you feeling good enough to come and have breakfast with us? We would love it if you could."Don asks, and I nod and take his offered supporting hand. "What are we having?"

"Uh, fried eggs, toast, and orange juice." Mikey replied, supporting my other arm.

"Guys, I don't need this much support. I appreciate it, but I think I can walk on my own now."I say, chuckling. Mikey lets go, and Don slowly relinquishes, seeing that I can, indeed, walk on my own. I enter the living room to find two other turtles as well as a human/rat hybrid sitting at the table. They all greeted me warmly, and I sat down and ate as if I hadn't for a few weeks, which wasn't that far from the truth. It has been only, like, two or three days but still, I was hungry.


	3. Our New Sister

**SO I'M NOT SUPER IMPRESSED WITH THAT LAST CHAPTER. I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AT THE END, SO THAT'S WHY I ENDED IT WHEN I DID. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT IN THE REVIEW SECTION. ENJOY!**

**~ LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER THREE: Our New Sister

~Two months later. Leo's POV~

It's been two months since we saw a young woman get kidnapped by the Foot. After that, we had gone to check out a possible Bishop lab on a tip from our friend, Nobody. We found that he was right, as usual. We searched the entire thing from top to bottom, and only found one test subject. It was the young woman that the Foot had kidnapped. She had been treated horribly, locked cruelly in a cell that smelled of blood, sweat, and cleaning solutions. She was chained to the wall, and after a short examination from Don, we rushed her back to the Lair. Raph carried her into the lab, and didn't come out for a long time. Me and Mikey weren't allowed inside, so we had to wait outside for what seemed like an eternity. Raph finally came out and, after telling us that our guest would pull through, convinced us to go to bed. The next morning, I got up and made breakfast, and told Mikey to go get Don. "But only Don, got it? Unless our visitor is awake. Then, and only then, can you ask her politely if she would like to eat, OK?" A few minutes later, he returned with both occupants of the lab in tow. I was surprised to see that the young woman was walking on her own, but Don was OK with it, so I let it drop. She sat down and introduced herself as Asami Yoshido. She was now a mutant wolf. She looked a bit like Splinter, but first, instead of brown fur she had a sorta rustic orange/red. Second, her eyes were a deep, piercing sapphire blue, not red/brown. Third, she had elongated canines, not enlarged buck teeth. She didn't say another word until she had wolfed down two helpings of scrambled eggs, toast, and inhaled two glasses of orange juice. It was like she hadn't eaten for a while, which was probably true, knowing Bishop. After breakfast, Don did a blood test and found that Bishop had somehow got our DNA to turn her into a wolf instead of a turtle in the mutation process. It was official, we had a new biological sister on our team. As soon as Don would let her she was in the Dojo, trying to find the right weapon for her training as a kunoichi. Sensei found that a Ninjaken and Machetes are the way to go for her. She spent nearly all her spare time training. That night, when we left for our nightly patrol, we had to leave her behind. We were under Splinter's orders not to let her come with us on patrol until he deemed her training complete enough. It was the same thing every night … the goodbyes, the promises that one night she would be able to join us … until tonight, it's the night that she will finally join us on patrol. It'll be fun to have an extra team member with us tonight, to see just what magic Sensei has worked with her. We leave the Lair at around 11:15, and ran the rooftops with our sister, who kept up with us perfectly. We saw an old, abandoned Kraang lab that was being scavenged by at least two dozen Kraang droids. Raph grinned, as ready to fight as always. "Alright. And here I thought that we weren't going to do hit anybody tonight."

"We weren't going to, Raph. This was going to be a standard patrol."

"And when's the last time that your patrols actually went without a fight?"Asami asked, preparing to jump down. My brothers and I also drew our weapons and jumped down.

"It's the ones that are known as the Turtles. Stop, the ones that need to be stopped."The Kraang said in their usual voices, which was apparently funny to Asami. She chuckled while taking them down, and she nearly laughed her vocal cords out. Yep, she'll fit right in with us. No worries.


End file.
